Curse of the Pharaoh
by blueorchid7
Summary: Tea, Joey, Mai, and Tristan discovered a tomb that does not only hold the pharaoh and his servants, but also some rare items that give a golden glow. What would happen if the gang happen to move these items. Would the gang face the consequences?
1. Discovery

Hey guys I'm having writer's block on one of my other stories. So hope you all like this little story.

Discovery

Chapter 1

Egypt

"How much more do we have dig?" Asked one of the diggers. She had long blond hair put up in a ponytail. As she look up at boy with blond and big brown eyes. "Just a bit more Mai. Then we can tell Tea we found an opening to the main tomb." Answer Joey who had sweat pouring down his arm. "We are close to opening the resting place of the Pharaoh and his faithful servants." Said Joey. Mai then stopped in her tracks and turned towards Joey. "Joey I heard that there was a curse to anyone who removes any of the servants or the pharaoh." Said Mai showing fear in her eyes. Joey gave Mai a kiss on her forward. "There ain't nothing to worry bout Mai. That curse is fake even if there is a curse I'll protect you." Said Joey. Mai smiled at Joey. "Thanks Joey that makes me feel better." Said Mai giving Joey a hug. "Hey we better finish before Tea wonders what is taking us so long." Said Joey. "Yeah" Said Mai. Who turned around to keep digging.

Outside of the Tomb Tea waited to get any more reports about the pharaoh and his faithful servants. Tristan walked up beside Tea. "It turns out that the pharaoh had a brother." Reported Tristan whipping sweat off his face. Tea turned to him. "Really? He had a brother?" Asked Tea looking wide eye at Tristan. "Yeah those two were really close so don't be surprise if there is an extra mummy in there." Said Tristan. _Wow, that is interesting now I'll make more money than ever thanks to my friends and all now I can send some money home to my fami-. _"Uh, Tea." Said Tristan looking nervous. "What is it Tristan?" Asked Tea. Tristan took a deep breath before he would say anything. "I heard that if we remove any objects from the tomb we would be….we would be…curse." Said Tristan looking down at the sandy ground. "Tristan there is nothing to worry about and besides there is no such thing as curses." Answer Tea with a small smile on her face. "Well I don't feel so good bout taking things out of this tomb. I mean some thief was in there any he died right in the hospital." Said Tristan a look of worry over his face. "Listen Tristan, that guy died of a heart attack and there is nothing to worry about." Tea answered trying to calm him down. "Yeah your right I must be overreacting. Well I better go check on Joey and Mai and see if they are in the pharaoh, his trustworthy servants' and possible his brother's room yet. Thanks Tea." Said Tristan. He ran into the tomb to check on the rest of his friends. _Poor guy he is worry about this digging. Well we all need the money and nothing is going to stop me from getting into that room. Besides there are no such thing as curses. _Little did Tea know she was dead wrong about this one.

"Hey guys have you made it into the tomb yet?" Said Tristan walking up behind Mai and Joey. Joey and Mai turned around to see Tristan walking up to them. "We're almost there man." Answer Joey wipping the sweat off him. Joey turned around to face the wall. "Hey guys it turns out that this pharaoh had a little brother." Said Tristan. "Wow really and how many faithful servants?" Asked Joey who had finally knocked down the wall with one of his special tools. "He had eight faithful servants." Answer Tristan watching the wall fall down. "So that is a total of ten dead people in the room." Said Mai looking at Tristan. "Hey guys I found the room and look there are some items in here." said Joey. He turned to look at Tristan. "What are does items in the center?" Asked Joey. "Weird they give off a golden glow." Said Mai who saw that the room was extremely dark. Tristan looked with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I…don't know." Answer Tristan who found it quite odd that does items were golden and had no scratch on them. "I'll have to keep reading to see what I know about those items." Said Tristan who turned about to leave the tomb. "But in the mean time you guys go tell Tea what we found." Said Tristan. "Come on Mai lets get going." Said Joey who took Mai hand as they walked out the tomb.

If you like chapter one you all going to love chapter two. Well please leave some reviews.


	2. The Taking

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it.**

The Taking

Chapter 2

Night Time

"So there are some items that glowed?" Asked Tea. Her showing shocked in them. Joey and Mai sat down and ate their meal. "Yeah. Who woulda of thought huh." Said Joey. Tea turned to look up at the moon. It gave a yellowish glow. _Wow items in the tomb. Not just any items they are actually gold and no dust on them too. This is great we are going to make a fortune with those items and the mummies._ "Tea." Said Tristan coming in the room with a book in his hand. "I can't find anything in this book or in the tomb about those items." Said Tristan checking from word to word in the book. "That's odd have you checked every spot?" Asked Mai just finishing her meal. "Yes and it says nothing of these items." Answer Tristan looking up from the book. He sat the book down on the table and took a seat next to Joey. _Wow that's odd it is not mention anywhere. Looks like we are going to make lots of money with these finds. _

Morning

"Tea are you sure we should be taking these items." Said Tristan with a yawn. Tea turned to look at Tristan. "Yes I'm sure and we all need the money." Answer Tea who smiled at him. "After all Mai and Joey are already down here waiting for us." Said Tea who turned to keep walking down the tomb. "Tea when if these items are… are…cursed." Said Tristan with a worry look on his face. Tea turned around to look at him. "Tristan we have been through this there is no such thing as curses." Said Tea. _I can't believe he still believe in curses._ "Well it's just hard to believe that those golden items were never mention in any of the books or in the tomb for that matter." Said Tristan. "Hey tomorrow we will be leaving with our new discoveries. This place must be getting to you." Said Tea with a grin on her face. Tristan smiled back at her. "Yeah that must be it." Answered Tristan who started walking a little faster.

"Hey guys!" Said Tea. She smiled warmly at Mai and Joey who returned the smile to her and Tristan. "Hey!" Answer Joey and Mai. "The items are in the center." Said Joey. He turned and pointed at them. Tea look at the items and then one item had caught her eye. It looked like a necklace with an upside down pyramid. It had an eye on it. Tea took a couple of steps to the item. She reached up and grabbed the item and examined it closely. "It's beautiful." Said Tea in a whisper to herself. "I think I'll keep this item and send everything else to the museum." Said Tea. She still did not look up at her group. Joey, Tristan, and Mai looked at her shocked by her decision. "Tea are you sure bout this." Asked Joey. Tea looked up at him with a smile. "Yes I'm sure. Why?" Asked Tea. She was concern about her group. "Well hon, when if it is curse." Said Mai looking up at Tea. "Listen guys there are and I repeat there are no such thing as curses." Answer Tea in an angry voice. Tea put the item that was in her hand around her neck. _This item is perfect for me. _ "Come on guys let's take these items up to the camp." Said Tea. The others nodded and went to grab the other items.

When Tea and her group left all the mummies started to move. All the wrapping for the mummies fell to the ground. It revealed a man with tricolor hair and sharp eyes. Next to him was a boy who like him only with big eyes and a little shorter. Their was a woman with long black. Next to her a man with brown hair. Next to him was a girl liked a magician. Next to her was a man who looked like an older magician. Their was also a man who had his hair covered. Next to him was an older man with some gray hair. Their was another man with dark black hair shoulder length. "The man with tricolor hair with sharp took a step forward. " My pharaoh our Millennium Items seemed to have been taken." Said the woman with black hair. "Yes they have been taken." Answer the pharaoh. He turned around to take a look at his group. "You all know what must be done. All of them nodded.

**What is to be done? You all will just have to see in chapter 3.**


	3. The Warnings

**Hey, guys hope you all enjoy chapter 3. **

The Warnings

Chapter 3

Nighttime

Tea went to her tent admiring the newfound item around her neck. "I will never let this item go." Said Tea. Tristan, Mai, and Joey walked to their tents. "Good night guys tomorrow we leave for Domino." Said Tea. "Night Tea." Said Mai, Joey, and Tristan. They sounded exhausted from all the digging. Tea smiled at her group with a big smile on her face.

Tea had entered her tent she laid out her sleeping bag and took out an Egyptian book all on the pharaoh's past. She smiled at the thought of pharaoh being kind. She later frown when she saw he tried to take over the world. Tea took one last look at the item around her neck. _I will never let go of this item no matter what the cost are. This trip was worth the travel. _ She turned on her side and fell asleep. Little did she know that the item around her neck started to glow.

Tea did not know how, but she was outside and the sky was dark showing no moon or stars. She looked around to see where she was and found no clue of where she was. Then she heard her name. "Tea." Said a weak voice. Tea turned around looking for that voice. "Who…who there?" Said Tea in a shaky voice. "Tea." Said the weak voice. This it sounded louder. Tea turned left and right trying to find out whose voice that was. "Tea…you must…return the items…before it's…to late." Said the voice sounding shaky. "What do you mean?" Asked Tea. She looked around for the voice and still found nobody. "Return them or…suffered the curse." The voice said starting to fade. _There is no way I will return these items and besides there are no such things as curses. _ She turned around and bumped into a man with tricolor hair and looked like he was dress as a pharaoh. He looked down at her. He smiled an evil smile at her. "Looks like you will get the punishment for taking my Millennium Puzzle by me…my dear…we will first play a game to see if I should deliver my punishment on you." He said with an evil laugh. It seemed that had moved fast because before Tea knew it the pharaoh was close to her while she was backed up against some sort wall where she saw in door for escaping. He grabbed her arms and bent down about to kiss her. Tea could not move and kept muttering there are no such thing as curses over and over again in her mind.

Morning

Beep… beep… beep

Tea shut off her alarm and raised her arms. _What a weird dream. It must have been from everyone discussing curses about this place I can't wait to be going home. _ She gave a yawn and got to take a shower and then got dress. She was about to go wake up Mai, Joey and Tristan when a figure appeared in front of her. He had short dark black had and tanned skin. He looked down with his blue eyes. Tea looked up and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello. My name is Tea nice to meet-"Said Tea. The man cut her off. "You must return the items before it is too late or you and your friends will face the punishment of the pharaoh." He said. He turned around and seemed to vanish in the wind. _Weird thought Tea._ Someone tapped on Tea shoulder. She jumped at the tapped. "Whoa Tea. Take it easy." Said Tristan. He had put his hands down at his sides. Tea trying to recover. "Hey Tristan what's up?" Tea Said. Trying to forget the dream and the guy with black hair. "I came to tell you we are ready to go and we packed up those items. They said they will be back tomorrow to pick up those mummies." Said Tristan. Tea smile at him warmly. "Where are Mai and Joey?" Asked Tea. Tristan smiled. "Oh they had to leave for home early they needed to check on a friend." Answer Tristan. He had a smile on his face. "Oh was it your precious Serenity." Said Tea. She had teased Tristan a lot about Serenity. Serenity was a sweet girl and beautiful. She was Joey's little sister. Tristan started to blush and gave her a playful push. "You and I both know that we are just friends." Said Tristan. Tea rolled her eyes. "Sure." Said Tea. "Wait!" Yelled Tristan. He slapped himself on the head. "What's wrong?" asked Tea. She looked at him concern. "I was supposed to get her s gift from Egypt." Said Tristan. He looked down. "Now it is too late." Said Tristan. Tea looked at him with sadness. She knew how much he cared for Serenity. Then an idea popped in her head. "Maybe not." Said Tea. Tristan looked up at her confused. Tea grabbed his arm. "Come with me, Tristan." Said Tea. They both walked where the items were being held.

"You want to take one of these items for Serenity?" Asked Tristan. He was a little shocked. Tea nodded. "Yeah! I know how much you care for her." Said Tea. He looked at her with a smile. "Are you sure?" Asked Tristan. Looking up to be sure, it was no joke. Tea looked up and pretended to be annoyed. "Take one before I have you fired." Tea said. She was laughing. Tristan took a necklace that had the eye, which was smaller than the other two necklaces. "Thanks Tea." Said Tristan who reached over and gave her a hug. "Just don't tell anyone." Said Tea. She smile lightly. She looked up and thought she saw images staring at them and they had evil smiles upon their faces. Tea had blinked and the images were gone. Tea broke from the hug. "Tea are you alright?" Asked Tristan. He looked at her with concern. "Yeah just can't wait to be going home." Answer Tea. Tristan smile down at her then he left to pack the rest of his stuff. _There are no such thing as curses. _Tea thought and rubbed her eyes and turned to pack her things.

**Well that is chapter 3. It maybe awhile before chapter 4 is up. I need to think of something good for chapter 4 until chapter 4. Hope you all love this chapter.**


	4. The Phone Calls

**Here is another chapter for you all. Hope you guys love chapter 4.**

The Phone Calls

Chapter 4

Domino City

Nighttime

Tea arrived in her small little house. It was around six o'clock that night. _Home at last I better get a meal started. _Tea thought. She looked down at the item around her neck and smiled. She went straight in the kitchen to get a meal started. Ring…ring…ring. Tea got out of the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello. This is Tea Gardener. Who's this?" Said Tea. All she heard was breathing. "Hello." Said Tea. No one talked on the other side of the line. Tea hanged up the phone. _I wonder who that was? _Thought Tea. Tea was about to go back in the kitchen when the phone rang again. She went to answer it only to discover the same breathing. It was doing this for last three hours until Tea could not take it anymore. She unhooked her phone. _It must have been Joey trying to play a trick on me. Well that's Joey for you. I'll talk to him tomorrow at the park. _ Tea yawn and got ready for bed.

Egypt

"Hey John we have to go get those mummies." Said a man with brown hair with sunglasses on. He yawned and took a look at his watch. _Seven o'clock. This is way too early for me. I should have gone to school for Astronomy instead oh well at least the pay is good. _ "Hey Rick where do we turn left or right?" Said John. Rick got a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. "We turn right." Answer Rick. The two men turned in that direction. They kept walking until they got to the room where the mummies laid. They both gasped when they looked in the room. "Hey Rick, the room is empty." Said John. Rick turned to him. "Yes I can see that." Said Rick. Rick turned to his friend who stood up. "I know we didn't go the wrong way." Said Rick. He scratched his head and went into deep thought. _The other passages have bobby traps. Did the people already pick them up? _

Domino City

Wednesday 9:00

Tea yawned and got dress for today. She smiled down at her newfound necklace. She started to call Joey on her cell phone and asked him to meet her at the park. "Sure Tea." Answer Joey. He gave a short yawn. "What time do you want to meet?" Asked Joey. "How about twelve?" Said Tea. Joey yawn before he answer. "Twelve it is then." Said Joey. She hanged up her cell phone. Tea took a little walk around town.

12:00

Tea had arrived at the park and looked down at her watch. _Well knowing Joey will probably be late as usual. _Tea thought. She looked over at two people who made up a small picnic for each other both smiling and laughing. Tea sighed knowing she would never find the one she loves. _It's nice to have someone to care for like Joey does for Mai and Tristan does for Serenity. I guess I was meant to be alone. _ _Well at least I have really good friends. _ Some one had tapped Tea on the shoulder. "Hey Tea!" Said Joey. "Hey Joey!" Said Tea. "Hey Joey did they delivered the things at the museum?" Asked Tea. Joey smiled at her. "Yes! They delivered the items and we should get our pay checks on Friday." Answer Joey. Tea smiled then remembered last nights calls. "Hey Joey why didn't you answer when call me?" Asked Tea. She looked at him with no smiled on her face. "What do you mean I did not call you last night and I have to go I'm meeting Mai at the movies so I can't be late." Said Joey. He ran out the park and waved bye at Tea. She smiled back and waved back. _So that wasn't Joey weird. _

Tea walked on home then she felt her phone vibrate. "Hello." Said Tea. She heard some breathing. "Hello!" Asked Tea. Still no answer. She hung up. Then her phone rang again she answer it only to find out that it was no one. She received six calls so far. Then it rang again. This time she was frustrated and yelled into the phone. LISTEN WHO EVER THIS IS I'M CALLING THE COPS!!!" Yelled Tea. "Tea this is Mr. Johnson. "Oh Mr. Johnson I'm sorry someone is playing a prank on me." Tea explained. "That is understandable. The reason I call is because I got a call saying that the mummies are gone." Said Mr. Johnson. Tea almost dropped her cell phone. She had thought when if the curses are true then she excused it from her mind. _Besides there are no such thing as curses. _"Mr. Johnson have they checked the whole tomb?" Asked Tea. "They've checked seven times so far." Said Mr. Johnson. "I'm going down there to check myself." Said Mr. Johnson. "Thanks Mr. Johnson." Said Tea. She hanged up her phone. Little did she know that people on the high building was watching her very closely.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. I'll tried to come up with something for chapter 5.**


	5. The Taking Back

**Here comes chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

The Taking Back

Chapter 5

Saturday

Night

There was still no luck in finding those mummies. The search was given up, but Tea and her friends still were paid a lot for finding the golden items. Tea was glad to be paid the money in order to pay off her house. Tea had gotten a different phone because of those unwanted phone calls. So far no calls were made to her by whoever it was who called her. _Who would take those mummies and what for? _Thought Tea as she sat down to turn on the TV. She thought long and hard and then got up and ready for bed. She did not tell her friends about the mummies going missing for fear to see them think of the curse. _If I tell them, they will worried themselves sick. _ Thought Tea brushing her hair and teeth. Tea got into bed and looked one last time at the item like she nearly every night almost like saying good night. She broke her gaze from it and turned off her light.

As soon as Tea was sound, asleep nine ghostly figures appeared before her. "So this is the one who has taken the Millennium Puzzle Said a woman. She removed her hood to reveal black hair. A man came up and took off his hood revealing tense looking eyes and tricolor hair. He walked up to Tea and placed a hand on her face and sat down on her bed. "She's beautiful." Said the man with tricolor hair. "Should we punish her now, my pharaoh?" Said one of the men. "No." Answer pharaoh. "I will take the pleasure of doing it myself." Said pharaoh. The pharaoh got up and took his hand off of Tea's face and face his servants and his little brother who had no covering for him. "We will not punish until all of you get your Millennium Items back." Said the pharaoh. "We will get the one who has Isis's Millennium necklace after we get the other items." Said pharaoh. "Let us go get those items." The rest of the group went on to retrieve the lost items. While pharaoh and his brother stood behind. "Atem when will get your Millennium Puzzle back from this girl? Asked pharaoh's brother. "I will get it after we take care of her friends, Yugi." Answer Atem. Atem walked over to Yugi. "Come little brother we must go follow the rest." Answer Atem. _It will be a pleasure to see her world turned upside down when her friends vanish one by one. It was pone giving her does calls now the real fun will begin soon. _Thought Atem as he vanished from the apartment.

The museum was empty except for a security guard. He kept an eye on everything that happens. The guard kept a closer eye on the rare items from Egypt. The air suddenly filled with a strange smell. The guard tried to struggle against the smell, but the smell was too strong even to hold his breath. He fell asleep. The ghostly figures smiled down at the security officer knowing that he will not be able to wake up for two days.

Sunday

Morning

Ring…ring…ring.

Tea got up and yawned. She went to the phone to answer it. "Hello." Tea's sleepy voice came through the line. "Mrs. Gardener this is the museum that got the rare items" Said the man on the other line. "Oh!" Said Tea. "We have some troubling news. The items have gone missing." Said the man on the other line. "What?" Asked Tea. "The items are missing and the guard who was here last night is in the hospital." Answer the man on the other line. "Do you mind coming down here." Asked the man on the other line. "Yeah. I'll be there in an hour." Answer Tea. "Alright I'll see you then." Said the man on the other line. Tea turned off her phone and put it down on her desk. _Weird now the items are gone. Maybe my friends were right about the-. _She shook her head at the thought. _It must have been some crooks._ She walked in the shower and tried to relax as she showered.

The ghostly figures stood up in a different room. "Now that got these items. Who do we get first? Asked one of the men in under a hood. "We will get man called Tristan." Answer Atem with a smile on his face.

**Uh oh. Looks like trouble. Well here is chapter 5 I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Getting Tristan

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you all love it.**

Getting Tristan

Chapter 6

Monday Night

6:00 p.m.

Tristan walked into Serenity's apartment. "Hey Serenity are you ready to go out?" Asked Tristan. "I'll be in a second." Answer Serenity. He smiled at the thought of going to a new fancy dinner with Serenity. _What Joey doesn't will not kill him_. Thought Tristan. Serenity showed up at the door with a new white gown and the necklace that Tristan gave her from Egypt. "I'm ready." Said Serenity. She smiled at Tristan as he admired her in that gown. Tristan shook his head out and smiled. "Well let's get going." Said Tristan. He held out his hand.

9:00 p.m.

"Thanks for a great time Tristan." Said Serenity. She smiled a sweet smiled. "No problem." Said Tristan. Almost out of nowhere, Serenity lean up and kissed Tristan on the lips. This surprise Tristan and his eyes went wide. "See you tomorrow at dinner. Remember Mai, Joey, and Tea are going to be there for a meeting so don't be late." Said Serenity. Tristan still shock from the kiss. "Ri…right." Said Tristan. He smiled down at Serenity. "Goodnight, Tristan." Said Serenity. "Goodnight Serenity." Said Tristan. Serenity closed her door and Tristan started skipping on the way out.

_Tonight was great the stars in her eyes were shinning brighter than the other stars. _ Thought Tristan. Tristan looked up at the stars and smile. _Odd the moon looks like an eye like in Egypt. _Tristan Thought and then out of nowhere a strange light came right at Tristan.

"Where am I?" Asked Tristan. He opened his eyes, and saw that all the buildings were gone, and people. "Hello Tristan." Said a female. Tristan turned around and faced the woman. She had black hair and tanned skin and she wore a white gown. "Who are you and do you know my name?" Asked Tristan. The woman smile. "I am Isis and there is a whole lot that we know about you and your comrades." Said Isis. Tristan looked around when she mention 'we'. "What do you mean by we?" Said Tristan. Isis giggled lightly at him. "Don't worry you get to meet them as soon as I beat you at this game." Said Isis. "We will play for your freedom and my necklace in the Shadow Realm." Said Isis. Tristan gasp and realize that Tea was wrong about the curse, but it was too late for him.

Tuesday Night

7:50 p.m.

"Wow Tristan never runs this late." Said Serenity. _This is weird Tristan is usually on time or at least he calls. _Thought Tea. "I'll call him and ask where he is." Said Joey. He acted calm so Serenity wouldn't worry so much. Joey took out his phone and tried calling Tristan. He put the phone away. "All I get is his voice mail." Said Joey. _Weird usually he would pick up. _ Thought Tea. _This is not like him. _ All of a sudden, Tea felt her phone ring. "Hello." Said Tea. "This is Officer Nick." Said Nick. Tea frown at the thought of getting a call from the police. "What is it officer?" Asked Tea. "Do you know a Tristan Taylor?" Asked Officer Nick. "Yes." Said Tea. She had worry in her eyes. "I'm afraid to report that Tristan Taylor is dead." Said Officer Nick. Tea dropped her phone as soon as she heard what was said. Joey, Mai, and Serenity tried to get her talk. _Tristan dead but how?_ Thought Tea. Tears came out and she knew she would have to tell her friends the terrible news.

"Did you get your Millennium Necklace, Isis?" Said Atem. She looked up at Atem and shook her head. "No. He gave it to his girlfriend." Said Isis. "I'm going to go get it." Said Isis. "Not right now, Isis. You must save up your energy." Said Yugi. He came up next to his brother, Atem. Atem nodded. "Yes not now we will handle Joey next." Said Atem. "Then we will handle the girls." Said Atem. "I like to handle Joey on my own, brother." Said Yugi. Atem smile down at his brother. "Very well Yugi." Said Atem. Atem smiled at his new follower. The follower had brown hair and brown eyes.

**Here was chapter 6. Hope you all liked it. I'll get chapter 7 up soon.**


	7. Taking Two New Victims

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 7. I enjoyed typing it.**

Chapter 7

Two later weeks

Taking Two New Victims

Night

Tea sat up looking out the window. _It has been two weeks since Tristan has been gone and Serenity and Joey are really upset. Joey had been friends with him since childhood and Serenity was in a deeper relationship. _ Tea checked her clock and it read 10:00 p.m. she reached to her light and turned off her light. _Who would do something like this?_

Joey sat in Serenity's apartment both in silence. "I can't believe that someone actually stabbed Tristan." Said Joey. Serenity looked down and started crying. "Yeah and for what?" Said Serenity. She put her hands to her face. Joey came over and hugged his sister tight. "I know you had a really close relationship with him, Serenity." Said Joey. Serenity looked up at her brother. "How did you know?" Said Serenity. Joey releases her from the hug. "The way the two of you look at each other. It was quite obvious." Said Joey. He gave a halfhearted smile at his sister. "Do you want go get some Shirley Top Ice Cream?" Asked Joey. "No thanks. Why don't you go on up and get some." Said Serenity. "Are you sure? I know it's your favorite place to get ice cream. Said Joey. Serenity looked up at her brother and gave a small smile. "No thanks." Said Serenity. "I'll bring one back to you then." Said Joey. Serenity look up and smile at him. "Thanks Joey." Said Serenity. "You want butter pecan right." Said Joey. "Right." Said Serenity. Joey walked out the door. _ I'm glad Joey here. He's the only family me and Mai have. _Thought Serenity. She popped in a video of her memories of Tristan at her birthday surprise party.

Joey walked down the street to Shirley Top Ice Cream and little beknowest by him he was being watch by a boy with tricolor hair and wide purple eyes. _I guess the time is right to take in a new follower. _ "Hey Yugi." Said a woman. Yugi turned to the voice and say it was Isis. "Hello Isis." Said Yugi. "Are you taking this Joey today?" Asked Isis. "Yes. He is finally alone." Said Yugi. Isis turned her back. "I'm going to take Serenity." Said Isis. "How about waiting." Said Yugi. "I can no longer wait for a feel weaker and besides I have her precious Tristan with me." Said Isis. Yugi smiled at Isis. "Okay Isis you go on and handle Serenity I'll handle Joey." Said Yugi. He turned to get his next target. Isis turned along with Tristan to go get her necklace and her new target.

Joey ran into a boy with tricolor hair who looked like he was crying. Joey stopped and bend down. "What's wrong?" Asked Joey. The boy looked up with tearful eyes I can't find my brother anywhere." Said Yugi. "I'll help ya find your brother." Said Joey. He tried to help Yugi find his older brother. As soon as they were on a deserted street, a bright light came and hit Joey.

Joey got up and looked around everything seemed dark. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm. Where we like your friend, Tristan, who lost his life, will play a game to determine if you live or join your friend." Said a voice behind Joey. Joey turned around and found Yugi. "What do ya mean? And you killed Tristan. But why?" Said Joey. Yugi giggled. "Well since you guys took those Millennium items we needed to come back to get them and I didn't kill Tristan a woman who is going to pay a visit to your sister did." Joey was angry. "KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Yelled Joey. His face had turned a very bright red. "She wears the Millennium Necklace so she will be joining you and Tristan very soon." Said Yugi. "Now let's play a game." Said Yugi. He laughed very lightly.

Back at Serenity's apartment she waited patiently for her brother. _I wonder what's taking him so long._ Thought Serenity. She looked at the clock and saw it was 12:00. _Shirley Top Ice Cream is not that far away from here. It's only five minutes away and Joey's been gone an hour. _ She heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it expecting Joey to find Tristan. Serenity eyes were wide and she ran up and hug him. "Oh! Tristan I thought you were dead." Said Serenity. She had tears coming out of her eyes. "But he is dead." Said a woman who came up behind Tristan. "Wha…what do you mean?" Asked Serenity. She looked confuse at the woman. The woman reached and grabbed the necklace around Serenity's neck. She giggled lightly to herself. "Don't worry you will soon join him and your brother." Said the woman. "Joey!" Exclaimed Serenity. She tried to escape and was grabbed by Tristan and there was a bright light.

Monday morning

Tea woke up and took a long shower and then got dress. She checked the clock and it read 7:00a.m. _Guess it's time to start another da-. _The phone rang and Tea went to get the phone. "Hey Mai." Said Tea. "How are- what slow down. Joey and Serenity are what?" Said Tea. She had tears that form in her eyes.

The pharaoh smiled at the two new victims. "You two did well on getting the new victims." Said Atem. "Now we shall get the other victim soon. What was her name ah Mai." Said Atem. He laugh along with his brother and faithful servants.

**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	8. Taking Another Victim

**Here is Chapter 8. Hope you all like it.**

Chapter 8

Taking Another Victim

Three weeks later

Monday Afternoon

Tea and Mai were sitting on the floor. Mai seemed spaced out after losing Joey and Serenity. _Serenity was like a sister to Mai and Joey. Oh and Joey was more than just a friend a friend to Mai. _Thought Tea. She looked directly at Mai who looked like she lost consciousness after losing Joey and Serenity's funeral. Mai looked out the window of Tea's house. "Joey." Said Mai. She continued to look up and started crying. Tea comes to Mai's side and comforts her. Mai seemed to be losing control. _Poor Mai. Who would kill Joey and Serenity without and leave without a trace. _ Tea released let go of Mai as soon as Mai drifted to sleep. Tea felt something wet on her arm and gasped. _Mai's been cutting herself. This is serious I'll have to call a center where Mai can stay. _Tea got up, reached for the phone, and dialed the number for the center.

Monday Night

_Mai should be fine and safe at the center. I don't get has been happening with my friends. It's like someone has a list and killing us off one by one. _ Tea got up from the floor of her house and looked down at her rare item. She was about to go make some breakfast, but stopped as soon as she made it to the kitchen door. _ Ever since we found these items, things have been odd. First off, there were the dreams, and then there were the missing items, and now my friends. When if this is the curse I was warned of. _Tea gulped and thought of Joey, Tristan, and Serenity who were gone. _If this is a curse then why go after Serenity. She never touched- WAIT A MINUTE! Tristan gave her the item, which was my idea to give her. _Tea put her hands up to her face. _So this all my fault. I'm the one who is responsible for my friends death. Joey, Serenity, Tristan. I'll have to fix this before this curse takes me and Mai both out. _ Tea grabbed her phone and jacket and started calling the airport for a ride back to Egypt. _Mai should be safe in that center nothing is going to touch her. Since I caused this mess, I'm going to fix this by returning this item in that tomb. _She locked her door, ran to her car, and drove off to the airport.

In the shadows was Atem who smiled as the girl ran into her car. _You can run dear Tea, but you will not escape your fate. You will soon join your friends don't you worry. _ "Pharaoh." Said a man with a golden eye. "What is it, Aknadin?" Said Atem. He turned to looked at Aknadin. Aknadin bowed his head. "We have found Mai Valentine. Shall we continue with our plan?" Asked Aknadin. Atem smiled at his servant. "Yes and we shall use Joey to get Mai to come outside." Said Atem. A young looking girl with long brown hair stepped up. "And what about Tea. She still has the Millennium Puzzle." Said the girl. "Don't worry I'll get to her soon." Said Atem. "Now let's go visit our next victim." Said Atem. As soon as Atem said them they were gone without a trace.

Center of Hope

Mai sat at the center in her room and looked out her window. She was on the second floor of the building. _Oh Joey I miss you so much._ "Mai." Said a voice that sounded familiar. Mai turned around to see where that voice came from. Then she saw a figure in her room. _This must be the doctor who was coming to check on me. _Thought Mai. The man came out of the shadows to reveal a smiling blond boy. "JOEY." Screamed Mai. She ran to Joey and hugged him tight. _If I'm dreaming then I do not want to wake up. _Thought Mai. A tear came down her cheek. "I have come for you, Mai." Said Joey. He smiled at Mai. Joey picked up Mai and carried her outside. The nurses and doctors seemed not to notice the two in fact it seemed that the center was frozen in time. The two were finally outside and then a bright light hit Mai.

Mai woke up to find it dark. She got up and stood up. "Where am I?" Said Mai. A voice came behind her. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm." Said a girl's voice. Mai turned to see Mana. "Who are you?" Asked Mai. She was terrified at her new surroundings. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mana. The one who will take you like your three friends where taken." Mai looked wide eye at Mana. "Why would you do that?" Asked Mai. Mana giggled at what she said. "Isn't it oblivious? You and your friends took the Millennium Items now you all will suffer the curse." Said Mana. "Joey, Serenity, Tristan." Said Mai. "Don't worry you'll joined them soon as I beat you at a game and once I beat you Tea will be next." Said Mana. Mai snapped out of her thoughts. "YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME NOR WILL YOU TAKE ME OR MY FRIEND TEA!" AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS! Yelled Mai. _This is may be Tea's fault, but she does not deserve this punishment. None of us do. _Thought Mai. She raised her fist almost getting ready to have a boxing match. Mana giggled as if she was not threatened. "I won't take Tea. "The pharaoh will be the one to take her. Did you also know that I am one of the pharaoh's magician I was known as Dark Magician Girl." Said Mana. She started to change into a magician outfit that fitted her best.

Domino Airport

Tea got on the plane to Egypt. _I can't believe that nearly all my friends are gone because of me. Well me and Mai are the only ones left so I'll return this Item to where it belongs. No one else is going to suffer the fate that Tristan, Joey, and Serenity had suffered. _ Little did she know that she was wrong.

Mana came to where Atem was and smiled. "So did you get Mai." Said Atem Mana waved for a woman to come forward and the woman came forward with an evil smile on her face. "Very good Mana and now let's head for Egypt for the one who caused us to awaken." Said Atem. As he said the word 'Egypt' everyone, who followed pharaoh and his brother, vanished out of thin air as if they were never there.

**Here is Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll put up Chapter 9 as soon as I can.**


	9. Getting The Causer

**Here is Chapter 9. Hope you all love this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Getting the Causer

Egypt

Afternoon

_I'll make everything right again. It's just Mai and I that are left and they will not get anymore of us. _Thought Tea. She was in a bus that would take her where the tomb would be. She gave the driver an extra hundred to take her straight there and not to stop. Tea thought of her friends before this whole nightmare occur. She had tears come streaming down her face. She wiped them away and she started to drift off to sleep.

Atem was inside a room where the items were discovered. He smiled gleefully at the thought of getting another victim. He wanted to play this victim himself. "Pharaoh Tea is on her way here." Said Seth. Atem smiled at his cousin. "Tell all the servants to get ready for this plan." Said Atem. _I can't wait to play my game with you dear Tea. Your time has come Tea._ Thought Atem. He laughed inside the tomb and seemed to have vanished from site.

Night

"Wake up miss." Said the cab driver. He had big blue eyes and a hat that covered his sandy hair. "WOW! It's dark out. How long have I been asleep?" Asked Tea. She looked out the window. "You've been asleep for about an hour." Said the driver. "Why didn't you wake me up?' Asked Tea. She looked wide eye at the bus driver. "Well it took an hour to get here because of all that traffic." Said the driver. "Now I do believe this is your stop madam." Said the driver. "Okay." Said Tea. She got up from her seat and got out of the cab. "Miss be careful here I heard it is curse." Said the driver. Tea nodded at the driver then shut the door. The cab driver took off down the road where civilization was. _I better work fast. _She ran to the entrance of the tomb.

Tea was about to go in the tomb, but she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that." Said Tea. The figure seemed to be blocking her way in he was in the shadows. "Do you mind if you let me in?" Asked Tea. "Welcome Tea." Said a deep voice. Tea gasped and started to walk backwards and bumped into someone else who grabbed her arms and holding her still. "Ho…how did you know my name?" Asked Tea. The figure came out of the shadows to reveal tricolor hair and sharp eyes that seemed to look straight into her very own soul. She looked away from his eyes. "I am Pharaoh Atem. I'm the owner of the Millennium Puzzle that you wear around your neck. I'm the one who will personally take you out like your friends were by my servants and my brother." Said Atem. Tea looked up at the Atem. "You will never get me or Mai." Said Tea. Atem started to chuckle at her when she said 'Mai'. "My dear Tea, Mai has already been taken." Said Atem. Tea gasped and struggled against tears. "No your lying." Said Tea. "Take a look yourself my dear Tea." Said Atem. Tea saw all four of her friends come fourth Mai had her arms on Joey and Tristan had his arm around Serenity. They all smiled evil grins at Tea. "What's wrong Tea never seen a ghost before." Said Joey. Everyone except Tea laugh and more ghostly figures started showing up. _This is all my fault I should of never have removed those items. I should of stay a waitress, but because of my greed everyone has suffer because of me. _Tea thought. She had tears coming down her face. "Oh don't cry my dear Tea you will join your friends very soon." Said Atem all of a sudden a light came and hit Tea.

Tea awoke and found the sky even darker than before. "Where am I?" Asked Tea. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm!" Said a strong voice behind Tea. Tea turned around and saw Atem there. "Shadow Realm." Said Tea. "Yes my dear Tea where we will both play a game to see if you will either go on with your life or…" Atem spook in a deeper voice. "Or belong to me for all eternity." Said Atem. Tea looked up in rage. "Not on your life." Said Tea. Atem chuckled and looked up. "We shall see. Now let us start the game. Let me explain the rules." Said Atem. "You must draw a high card in order to move closer into that pyramid the one who makes it into the pyramid first wins. If you wish to end the curse, go into the tomb and lay down the Millennium Puzzle. Now if you go and knock down a picture from the door you automatically lose." Said Atem. "Begin!" Yelled Atem. As soon as he said that, the cards made a straight line to the pyramid.

Tea was far ahead of Atem now. _I just can't let him win this game. _Tea thought. _You'll never win you already belong to the pharaoh. Said a dark voice inside her head._ Tea shook her head. _No, I will not accept this lie. I will win this. _Tea made it to the doors with the picture. Tea opens the door and a picture fell right on the floor and Tea walked right in the tomb. She looked around and saw it was a chamber. She put down the Millennium Puzzle on the table. _I won the game now I can return to my life. _Tea turned and saw that Atem had blocked her way out. "Let me out! I won. I made it to the tomb first." Said Tea. She crossed her arms and gave a victory smile. "Yes you made it to the tomb first, but you broke the picture which means you automatically lose." Said Atem. Tea's smiled vanish. "Well I'm not staying here rules or no rules." Said Tea. She was heading for the door until chains from a wall reached out and grabbed her arms. Tea screamed and at first thought, of it being snakes. The chains dragged her back to the wall of the chamber. Atem laugh and looked right at Tea. "You thought you could leave that easy my dear Tea. Atem walked over, picked up his Millennium Puzzle, and walked right to her. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Tea. Atem continue to walk to her, took his hands, and place them on her face from moving. He moved down close to her face. Tea looked up at his eyes. Tears started coming out of her eyes. "My wife for eternity." Said Atem in a whisper. "Wha-" Said Tea cut off from Atem. Atem had pressed his lips against hers while she tried to struggle. _It's no use I'm his for eternity. _Tea thought and later returns the kiss. Atem broke apart from Tea and smiled."Welcome to your new home, Tea." Said Atem.

**Here is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
